


The Dream

by DemiPanRomanticAsexual



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Denial of Sexuality, Gay Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Literally no point to this, Metaphors, POV First Person, Sexuality Crisis, Somewhat sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiPanRomanticAsexual/pseuds/DemiPanRomanticAsexual
Summary: Lance has gone through denial all his life. One fateful night might change all of that...





	The Dream

The first time the dream came was on a night like any other. I awoke in a field of flowers, like in those cliche movie scenes where the child would play or for a romantic scene. I looked around, finding that I couldn’t move. My eyes landed on a shadow of a figure.

I stared at it’s back, unable to figure out what it was doing for a moment. However, I noticed that a petal of a bright pink flower floated to the ground. The shadow seemed to be plucking the petals of the flowers around it and watching them as they fell gently to the ground.

“They allow the same kind of flowers to be together,” A voice said, making me jump. I stared at the shadow, who continued plucking at the flower. “Hey… What do you think? Do you think two of the same kind of flowers should be together?”

My throat went dry. I couldn’t answer, even if I wanted to. My lips clamped together, and I desperately tried to swallow what little saliva I could produce.

The shadow continued, as if it knew I couldn’t answer. “But of course you do… Who doesn’t?” The stem of the flower it was plucking fell, completely bare. It picked another, this time a bright red rose. “They find nothing wrong with it… Nothing at all…”

I awoke from the dream in a cold sweat. I clutched my hair as I breathed rapidly. The voice echoed in my head, however. It was eerily familiar. Quickly deciding to ignore it, I continued with my day. The next time I had that dream was that same night. I opened my eyes to see the meadow, the flowers in full bloom, the shadow standing in the exact same spot.

However, there was a dent in the blanket of flowers. It seems that, while I was gone, the thing continued to pluck at the flowers, creating a hole around it.

“I showed them my flowers,” The voice said, jarring me from my thoughts. “I thought that, since they allowed the same flowers to be together, they would like mine. But…”

A petal fell.

“They called them ugly… Can you believe it?”

Then another one.

“What was wrong with my flowers? They were the same as the others…”

And another one.

“I raised them with just as much care… No. I raised them with even more care.”

And another.

“I cared for them much,  _ much  _ more than the others did.”

And another.

“Why…”

Another.

“Why…”

Another.

“Why?!”

Another.

“What did I do wrong?! I cared for them so greatly, so  _ carefully _ !”

Blood.

“Is it because it was me? Is it became I’m me?”

More blood.

“I tried so hard… So very, very hard… Why don’t they like them?”

And more.

“Why, why, why, why, why, why, why--?!”

And more.

I stood there, terrified. The blood sprayed the flowers below the shadow, turning them into a sickening red.

The shadow creaked. “Why me…”

I awoke in a fright, nearly leaping out of my bed. My heart was pounding, my bed soaked in sweat… The voice haunted me. It was all too familiar… I checked the clock to see it say 4:00 AM. I still had time. I did not go back to sleep after that.

Oddly enough, the last part of the dream did not come til a few weeks later, after I had left my parents house to return to my own. The shadow stood there, it's back to me, the once beautiful meadow now a field of blood soaked flowers. I was terrified… I didn’t want this.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” The shadow asked, surprising me. I stared fearfully at the back of it’s head. “Why… I just want someone to accept me… Why won’t anyone accept me…?”

I swallowed a lump in my throat, fearing for what might come.

“No one accepts me for who I am… Not my friends, not my co-workers, not my parents…” The shadow continued, beginning to shrink.

I froze, and my blood ran cold. I finally recognized the voice… The voice that haunted me during the day, the voice that was so eerily familiar, yet I couldn’t put my finger on it… The shadow had formed to the figure of a child, shedding the darkness around it to reveal thick brown hair, dirtied clothes, hugging their knees.

The child turned to look at me, eyes full of tears. “Not even me…”

It was as if the spell that had bound me to my place had broke. I took a step forward, reaching out my hand shakily. One more step. Then another. When I had reached the child, I lowered myself to one knee and placed my outstretched hand on their head.

Their eyes widened, staring at me with surprise.

I gave them a weary smile. “It’s ok… It’s not your fault.”

Tears filled deep blue eyes as their face twisted in pain.

I hugged them, petting their head. “There, there… It’s okay… It was my fault for ignoring you for so long…” I closed my eyes. “I accept you… After all,” I pulled back, opened my eyes, and smiled. “You are me.”

The child version of myself broke down, crying. I hugged myself, allowing me to let out all of the sorrow I had kept balled up. Slowly, the child began to disappear into specks of light. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring, a stream of tears rolling down one of my cheeks.

I got up and looked around the room. It seemed that everything looked so much clearer than before… I clenched my teeth and got up. I had to go to my parents, to have them accept the flowers that I had grown...


End file.
